To the hearts content
by sweet sonia
Summary: He's back, was everything Zero believed all a lie. Ichiru comes prancing back into Zero's life. Is it for the better or for the worst.. Read to find out. KaZe, IchYuu, KaAi, TakSen.
1. Chapter 1

**New story... I don't own Vampire Knight and never will... :(**

**But I can still manipulate them :) HAHA**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu, a prefect at Cross Academy was standing by his favorite tree waiting for the class change-over to occur. The fan girls were kept at bay as Zero's wrath was unwanted.<p>

Zero stood there, lost in thought, thinking about the weird feeling he had been having for the past week; as though something was going to happen. Shrugging at the feeling, he was brought out of his musings by the black gate swinging open, revealing the night class attired in a white uniform identical to his own, he thought bitterly.

_'Stupid bloodsuckers'_… passed his mind as his sight followed Aido prancing around towards the fan girls.

Now usually, being used to this, Zero would not say anything to the fan girls unless it concerned their safety however on this occasion, the noise levels were becoming too unbearable as his head felt as though it was about to be split open from the pain as well as his stomach churning…

Striding forward towards them, Zero yelled angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you, you see them every day." With that outburst everyone fell quiet. Even the night class stood there astounded. You could even hear a pin drop if any one dared tried. It was not the first time Zero had blew up but it _was_ the first time he deterred from threatening them. However what had caused the silence was the desperate look that had surfaced on his face leaving everyone dumbstruck at his behavior. The strong, stoic silver head showing any emotion; save a glare was disperse. Everyone knew of Zero's strong personality but they had never seen him so angry.

Becoming more agitated by the stares directed at him, he snapped, "Get back to your dorms or I'll have you scrubbing the toilets for the next month and detention for the next three."

'That did it…' he thought as all the fan girls (and boys) disappeared.

##########################################################################################

Sighing Zero turned around and walked off after grabbing his books, hoping the headache wore off before he reached class, all the while praying to whatever Holy Spirit was out there that he wouldn't hurl.

Back to the night class, Yuuki turned towards Kaname Kuran. "Nii-sama, something is wrong with Zero. I have never seen him so stressed before." Kaname stayed quiet and continued to lead the night class toward their destination not able to stop the upward twitch of his mouth as he heard Aido mumble to Kain, "Ruined all the fun. Wonder what's gotten up his ass."

**x~TBC~x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SO what are your thoughts...<strong>

** Um.. This is not beta-ed so if anyone spots any mistakes pleeeeez let me know... **

**Please review. :) **

**Sweet Sonia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knights**

**I am really sorry it is late... Uni life is really busy especially with all the assignment and exams but I hope you enjoy this... :)**

* * *

><p>'<em>18… 19… 19… 19… DAMN IT!'<em> Zero thought as he stared at the clock. _'Why isn't time moving…. Hurry up stupid clock…!'_ Absurd as it was, Zero had been staring at the white clock on the opposite end of the room for the past half an hour. The feeling of unease strong in his chest; growing day by day.

As discreet as he was trying to be, the night class could see that something was up. Never had they seen the hunter so lost in thought around them, as if they were not around which disturbed some.

"Nii-sama, something is wrong with Zero, maybe I should talk to him." Yuuki finally said, too worried to stay quiet any longer. "I know he hates me bu…. But I can't see him like that, it looks like something is bothering him and he always locked up when he had something on his mind… I should talk to him shouldn't I, Nii-sama."

Annoyed by the effect Zero still had on Yuuki, Kaname replied looking as disinterested as possible. "He'll hurt you Yuuki. He has upset you every time you have tried to talk to him since you took your rightful place by my side. I will not stand by and watch as he makes you cry again."

"But Nii-sama, I can't just.. he's like a brother to me…. Please….. he'll hurt himself…." Disgruntled by this, Kaname turned slightly; now having a clear view of Zero who was now looking out the window with a distracted look across his face, bouncing his leg up and down that clearly showed his impatience. Kaname felt something pull at his heart ad he gazed at the hunter; not understanding the feeling, turned around again only to be met with the sight of two big, innocent brown hues. "Yuuki," he sighed, "give him some time, maybe later, he looks really impatient and I would rather you weren't near him at the moment."

The look on Yuuki's face made him want to change his decision but remembering the hostile reaction Zero gave when Yuuki was revealed as the pureblood princess forced him to stick to it. Ever since that day, Zero had avoided both him and Yuuki like a plague which at first had pleased Kaname but as time went on; Yuuki became more depressed as she was brushed off causing her to back away in pain and tears. This had severely pissed Kaname off.

_FLASHBACK _

_Kaname left his dorm, leaving behind a very distressed Yuuki who was on the verge of tears. This was the last straw. Zero was going to pay for hurting his sister. _

_He stormed towards the sun dorms ready to rip out Zero's throat. _

_Upon his arrival outside the boys' dorm, he was surprised Zero didn't react to his aura straight away. Realizing that the window was open, Kaname jumped up and into his room only to be met with an empty room. _

_Zero's presence was there but there was no sight of the boy. He soon heard the shower turning off and realized the boy was in the shower. Kaname only had to wait a few minutes before a sight of Zero in grey cotton pants, shirtless with a towel around his neck while the other one rubbing at his silver locks greeted him. Anger having completely receded, Kaname stared at Zero shamelessly, curious as to why he hadn't been noticed as of yet. _

_The boy headed towards his bed dropping the towel on the way. Kaname being sheltered by the shadows in the corner was still undetected. _

_Becoming weary, Kaname stepped forward revealing his presence. Shocked, Zero dropped what he was holding before registering something and scrambled to grab the item and hid it under his bed. Curious and slightly surprised by the actions, Kaname followed Zero's motions… _

_Finally regaining his composure, Zero turned around and glared daggers at Kaname. "What the hell Kuran? What do you want?"_

_Leave it to Zero to rile a pureblood up._

_Anger surged through Kaname once more as he remembered the purpose of his visit. Clenching his fists, he spoke, "I should be saying that to you Kiryuu… What are you doing? You are hurting Yuuki with your behavior. You should be protecting her as her knight yet you are bringing harm to her."_

_Letting out a wry laugh, Zero responded, "Knight? She's a bloodsucker just like you… Why would I protect a monster?" _

"_Don't test my patience Kiryuu-Kun; you are one of us 'monsters' as you so eloquently put it. I want you to stay away from her but this saddens her. She considers you her brother and will not let go. Only because of this, I have allowed you to live… Remember that Kiryuu, you are only alive to serve my purpose. You were to look after Yuuki when I could not but now that she does not need you, you are still wanted by her. Your ignorance is hurting her which I will not stand for. Understood!" Kaname said through clenched fists, his jaw tightening in anger._

_A flicker of… something passed Zero's eyes which Kaname could not decipher. "I am not your puppet to be used when you feel like it and thrown away when my purpose is fulfilled. I hate you and I hate your sister. Yuuki died the day you bit her. I have no sister." Zero growled. Kaname, instead of being consumed with pure rage found his emotions dwindling. Anger was there…. It was definitely present however he also felt something akin to sympathy at the silver haired boys words. Not understanding what he was feeling, Kaname pushed the unknown feelings back, concentrating on the anger he was currently feeling._

_Breathing hard, Zero continued.. "you took my sister away from me. What purpose do I serve for you now Kuran. I don't want anything to do with Yuuki or any of the night class. Just let me be!" _

_Frowning Kaname stared at Zero….. He could faintly see the slight tremors in the boy's body, darkening of the silver pools and the clenching of his jaw. Something seemed different about Kiryuu from what he remembered. Before he could analyse the ex-human further, Zero growled, a distant look in his eyes, fire blazing in their depts... "GET OUT KURAN! GET OUT NOW!" For the first time ever, Kaname seemed to have lost his nerves, taking another look at the boy, he turned and left._

_After walking for what seemed like an hour, thinking, Kaname turned around and headed back to Zero's room, not being able to shake off the uneasy feeling he had. _

_Jumping up onto the ledge; Kaname peeped in only to come across a lean figure of the silver head lying in bed, curled up on his side and clutching something close to his shirtless chest. Moonlight shot through the window hitting him, leaving a certain exquisite glow around him. Entranced by the image displayed, Kaname gazed at him for a minute before entering the prefects' room. As he edged closer, Kaname saw streaks of dried tears down Zero's flawless face. The body before him was lightly shaking, as if he was remembering something bad, mumbling words along the lines of everyone he cared about being taken away from him. Kaname leaned forward, hearing Zero call out Ichiru and Yuuki's name. Startled by this Kaname moved away staring at the boy carefully. With his brash behavior, it never occurred to Kaname that Zero hurt; even after Yuuki telling him Zero was soft, Kaname never believed this as it was easier to control the boy when he had no sympathy for him. However now looking at the boy, Kaname realized anger was just a shield which Zero used to protect himself; he let no one in to prevent from getting hurt when those people left him. Kaname realized he had pushed Yuuki on the boy and now that he had taken her away, another part of the boy's heart was taken. _

_Guilt_

_For the first time in his life, Kaname felt guilt rise within himself as he looked upon the sleeping boy. It was his fault Zero was in the current state. He had always been hurt by everyone around him;_

_his parents…_

_his brother…_

_Shizuka…_

_Yuuki…_

_Him…_

_His parents were killed, his brother dead; Yuuki had pushed her way into Zero's heart as his sister even with how much he tried to push her away._

"_Ichiru … come back…" Startled at hearing Zero speak, Kaname took a few steps back and looked at the boy who was still asleep. "…Don't leave… alone again…" Registering his words, Kaname guesses he is remembering his family; his brother to be more precise. His eyes flickered to Zero's chest, where he noticed the boy clutching a photo-frame. _

_Curious, he pried Zero's hands open and turned the frame over, coming face to face with a pair of identical twins who were like a younger version of Zero. They were lying together in bed hugging and laughing with limbs sprawled together. Feeling remorse run through him, he grasped that Zero has lost everything in his life and Kaname had taken the one last thing that he had held precious. Instead of feeling triumphant, he felt the opposite. Looking at the picture again, he moved his hand over the image while looking at Zero on the bed; he could not think of how this could be the Kiryuu Zero that wore a scowl all day, pointing his gun at vampires… this looked like a boy who craved for someone to love him, to be there for him…. He felt a pang in his chest. _

_The boy had been through so much yet he tried to stay strong, hiding what he really felt behind a hard façade which seemed to be crumbling. _

_Not wanting to be affected by the ex-human any longer, Kaname turned and left the room again…._

_End of flashback_

**_xx~TBC~xx_**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review so I can improve :) xx<em>**


	3. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops9

Sweet Sonia


End file.
